Emma's trip to Neverland chapter 2
by Popcornlover789
Summary: 12 year old Emma gets taken by Greg and Tamara to Neverland and has to find away out get away from peter pan while her family has to save her. Will they get there in time or will it be to late


Chapter 2

Emma POV

"Where am I" Emma asked struggling to get up from the ground. She looks around to see she's on a sore line with a forest surrounding her " Get over here brat" Greg yelled

When Emma didn't get up Greg walked over to her pulled her up to her feet hard. "Listen girl you going to do every thing we tell you got it?" He said shoving her forward Emma whipped around to face him, "You won't get away with this my family has been to the Enchanted forest before and they can get here agin" She said with all the bravery she had.

Greg and Tamara just stood there and looked at her for one quick second then bursted out laughing " Where not in the Enchanted forest you stupid girl" Tamara said coming closer to her. You could see Emma's eyes fill with fear " Where ... Where are we" She stuttered. Greg pushed her forward causing her to fall to the ground, Looking down at her he grinned " We're in Neverland ". Emma couldn't help but look down to her feet as her eyes started to tear up, All these awful thoughts where rushing though head " How did this happen? , How will my parents find me? , What should I do?". It only took a minute to come to the conclusion that her parents wouldn't want her freaking out, she had to stay strong and find a way out herself.

"Greg would you please start a fire please it's starting to get cold". Tamara asked getting stuff out of her bag greg walked away from Emma " Sure T here give me the stuff" he said lovingly. When Greg and Tamara where working on the fire Emma was trying to get out of the ropes tied around her wrist. Then it came to her, She had magic and was told to only use it in emergency "Well this was totally the perfect time to use it " she thought, It took a while but she finally burned the ropes enough to get her wrist free now she just had to find the perfect moment to leave.

\- Hooks ship / Davids POV

David was leaning on the edge of the ship, he couldn't believe what just happened in such a shot period of time and how did he ever let his daughter be taken. Snow walked over to and place her hand on shoulder and squeezed it tight " Hey don't do this to yourself David" she said softly David turned to look at her Snow continued " It wasn't your fault at all." " Not my fault Snow are daughter has been kidnapped and I couldn't do anything about it." David said a little harsh. Snow looked at him with a scowl "David your right you could't do anything because we were all knocked out there's no way we would have known they where their or that they where going to take Emma" She said bringing him closer. David sighed and put his hand behind her head and pulled her into his chest " I know Snow , I'm sorry I just really hope Emma is okay" He said honestly " Hey have faith , are daughter is a strong girl she'll be okay I know it " she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Your majesty's " Hook called from the wheel " What's up Hook " Snow asked hook pointed in front of him " Where here" he stated. Regina and Rumple came from below the deck "Alright I have plan, You see over there where the smoke is, Im guessing that's they have Emma so we go as close as we can and get her" Rumple purposed They all looked at each other and agreed.

When they all departed to the life bout making sure they had everything they needed and headed to shore where the smoke was coming from " Don't worry Emma where coming" Snow said in her head

-Emma's POV

Greg and Tamara where fighting over by the fire. Emma wasn't to sure what it was about but she didn't really care. She slowly got up and backed up when she was at the edge of the forest she made a run for it not knowing her family was close to the shore. Emma has never ran this fast in her life she kept looking behind her to see is they where following her but that was a mistake she ran right into a man. " Who are you" Emma asked out of breath

He looked at her with the most scary face she has ever seen " Oh Emma Emma Emma you'll find out soon enough." he laughed. He grabbed her arm and just like that they where gone.


End file.
